Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to identification documents. More particularly, embodiments relate to the authentication of electronic identification documents.
Driver's licenses and other identification documents may be issued by state governments to individuals, wherein the individuals may be required to present the licenses to various other third parties such as airport security, customs, immigration, police, nightclubs, controlled beverage stores, banks, credit card merchant account processors, firearm vendors, military sites, employers, etc. A common security concern may exist at a local, state, national, and even global level with regard to the creation and use of forged (e.g., fake) driver's licenses. Indeed, a significant market may exist for forged driver's licenses that might be used as false evidence of U.S. citizenship. For example, certain counterfeiters may be able to recreate watermarks, holograms, UV (ultraviolet) veneer coatings, etc., on physical licenses to a high level of precision and in many different contexts. While the use of electronic identification (ID) documents may be a potential solution, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, the need to be able to present licenses to a wide variety of third parties can pose implementation difficulties that may not be addressed by conventional electronic ID solutions.